


Let Love In

by Trams



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Pining, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: Kyle with a crush on his friend Guy, who just happens to suggest they should practice kissing, because that is totally a thing friends do.





	Let Love In

**Author's Note:**

> Title shamelessly stolen from The Goo Goo Dolls, because they were the band of my teens.
> 
> I am struggling to write lately, but this happened anyway. It was supposed to have a much much lower rating. But they are horny teens with no impulse control (some could probably argue I was the one with no impulse control... Anyway)

“I win!” Guy crowed, grinning as broadly as he did after a football win.

“You can’t _win_ at kissing,” Kyle protested, surprised he could even say that much. He was still feeling short of breath, and light headed he hadn’t counted on that when he imagined kissing someone.

“‘Course you can, I just did,” Guy said. Still grinning and Kyle stared at his lips, remembering how surprisingly soft and plump they had been, how they tasted - how Guy tasted. He licked his own lips reflexively.

“I made you moan dude,” Guy continued.

“Did not,” Kyle protested, looking away from Guy’s smiling face, and his eyes landed on Guy’s hands instead. Moments ago, those large hands had cupped his face, rubbing circles with his thumbs on Kyle’s cheeks, fingers playing with Kyle’s earlobes, tugging at them softly.

“I totally did though,” Guy said.

The heat that had been coursing through Kyle body, pooling low in his gut, and making him flush was starting to feel closer to embarrassment, and Kyle pulled in on himself where he sat on the bed, turning away. Guy was acting like it had all been a stupid game, and it had been, Kyle had told himself that when he agreed, had believed it would be nothing. But that was before they had been as close to each other as two people could get, and now the distance between them felt vast, a chasm opening up between them.

Fingers touched his chin, not hesitantly, but with Guy’s usual forwardness, and Kyle let him turn his head so that he was looking at Guy’s face again. The grin had been replaced with a small warm smile, a smile reserved for chocolate cake, kittens and Kyle.

Kyle wanted to berate his stomach for fluttering, for his heart to skip a beat, and his chest for swelling.

“Wanna do some more practicing?” Guy asked, and licked his lips. A note of something not quite as self assured in his voice.

Kyle snorted and ducked his head, Guy moved his hand, fingers brushing along Kyle’s jaw before he dropped his hand down to the bed.

“If you won, why would you need to practice more?” Kyle asked.

“Just because I’m the best football player in our school don’t mean I stop practicing,” Guy said. “You’re an artist,” Guy said. “You never stop practicing drawing do you?”

“No,” Kyle said. Before biting his lip a little, worrying at it, before he looked up again and grinned. “But drawing is enjoyable.”

Guy’s eyes widened and he leaned back. Kyle’s stomach and whole chest seemed to twist uncomfortable for a second at the _‘there and gone again’-look_ of hurt on Guy’s face.

“Are you saying kissing me wasn’t enjoyable?” Guy asked. Kyle shrugged, liking how the tables had turned.

“Well, it was the first time, I might need to do some sampling to-” He was cut off by Guy mashing their mouths together. 

Guy grabbed the back of Kyle’s head, cushioning it as he pushed Kyle against the wall while Kyle opened his mouth to let Guy lay claim to it, while grabbing onto Guy’s biceps.

Kyle’s eyes fell closed, he felt his whole body shiver and flush with the renewed heat, and he forgot how to breathe once more, his head swimming.

Guy pulled back a little and Kyle just looked at him. His face was flush, lips red and looking oh so kissable, hair looking surprisingly tousled considering Kyle hadn’t even managed to run his hands through it yet, he definitely wanted to correct that oversight though.

“No, need for more sampling,” Guy murmured. His face flushed, and his eyes slightly glazed.

“Are you sure?” Kyle asked. “Because you did say this was just to practice so that we’d know what we’d be doing later. And there’s this guy in English class-”

“Don’t you dare,” Guy growled and kissed Kyle again. Kyle laughed, his heart soaring, because this was all he had wanted for months now.

He sucked on Guy’s tongue, and Guy moaned loud and clear into Kyle’s mouth. He pulled back and felt himself start to grin.

“Tie,” Kyle whispered.

“Huh?” Guy said.

“It’s a tie now,” Kyle said, “I made you moan.”

“Oh, yeah,” Guy said. Something challenging in his eyes, and he kissed Kyle again. His other hand going to cup the bulge in Kyle’s pants, making him gasp. Kyle started running his fingers through Guy’s hair, tugging at the strands a little when his hips bucked up, rubbing his clothed cock against Guy’s hand, looking for friction and getting it. He moaned into Guy’s mouth.

“Mmm,” Guy murmured and Kyle felt him start to unbutton Kyle’s pants.

“I don’t think either of us need practice jacking off,” Kyle said.

“Tell me to stop then,” Guy said at the same time as his hand made its way into Kyle’s pants and rubbing the back of his knuckles against Kyle’s cock, which was leaking heavily in his boxers. Kyle moaned again and almost came right then and there.

“Do you want me to stop?” Guy asked. Still stroking Kyle’s cock.

“No,” Kyle said, and moaned as Guy’s hand pushed inside Kyle’s boxers gripping Kyle’s cock in a firm, warm grip.

Kyle was flying, soaring through the air. It felt amazing, having someone else’s hand on him. Their kisses turned sloppy, wet and open mouths, uncoordinated and it was all the best thing Kyle had ever felt. It didn’t take them long, Guy stroking him to completion, at the same time as he rutted against Kyle’s leg.

Not much later they lay there side by side on Kyle’s bed, still clothed and panting.

“What guy?” Guy asked.

“Whu-?” Kyle mumbled. Brain still a little bit offline after the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. Jerking off was all nice and good, but it had never felt like that.

Guy sat up again, and leaned over Kyle. Looking down at him with a very serious expression.

“The guy in English class, who is he?”

Kyle frowned, and then realized what Guy was saying.

“Guy,” Kyle said slowly. “You are in my English class.”

“Yes, I know, but-” he stopped talking and took in the way Kyle had started smiling, because he could not. Here he had been the one with all the anxiety about being into his best friend, and worrying about Guy not liking him back, or finding out and hating Kyle. But maybe Guy had things he was insecure about as well.

“Oh,” Guy said. Slowly coming to a realization. Kyle grabbed the back of his head with both hands and pulled him into a kiss. He really liked kissing, he had discovered, almost as much as he liked Guy.

They traded slow kisses for a while, and Guy sucked on Kyle’s bottom lip, making Kyle moan.

“I’m winning,” Guy said.

“Oh, yeah?” Kyle said, and rolled them over so that Guy was on his back, and Kyle was straddling him. Sitting down with his ass on top of Guy’s hardening cock.

“I guess I’ll have to do something about that then,” Kyle said and leaned in for another kiss, capturing Guy’s hissed, _“yes, please”_.


End file.
